


捆绑play?

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Thorki Secret Santa 2019, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 我好想跑题了😩我对不起厕劳斯
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 15





	捆绑play?

“你确定要这么干吗?”洛基跪在索尔的床上，把他的眼睛蒙了起来，“确定!”索尔的四肢被固定，他扯了扯链子，这下他只能在床上小幅度的运动了。  
索尔自己作死把抑制剂弄丢了，发情期快到了，而抑制剂每个月却只有一瓶，“这里的钥匙你拿走吧，你自己可别想着溜进来逗我玩，。”索尔靠在床头，透过白布他能看见洛基还坐在他床的边上。  
“你觉得我会稀罕你那个小的可怜的东西吗?”洛基甩了甩钥匙，索尔没有反驳他的话，洛基思考着白布下的眼睛是否有在看着他，应该是没有，他自己回答了这个问题，然后关上了房门。  
走之前，洛基回想起他最近一次看见索尔的下体时居然还是八岁那年，他咽了口口水，注意到了对面咳了几声的士兵。  
“我是来换班的。”“好。”  
等之前的士兵走到拐角处没了身影，洛基才变回了自己的样子，这里的人都和索尔一样，实在是太好骗了，他数着被自己骗过的士兵，实在是数不清。  
“是谁?”索尔依旧坐在床头，是洛基打开了门但他没有说话，只是走到床边看着哥哥被锁起来的样子，铁链因为索尔细小的动作相互摩擦着，“洛基?”索尔第一个想到的就是他调皮的弟弟，但对方没有回答他的话。  
“sif?”现在只有omega才会想进这个房间，sif又是索尔身边为数不多的omega之一，“是我。”洛基用着女神sif的声线回答了一句，房间里Alpha的气味让他起了些微妙的反应。“你不该来这!”索尔做起了身，他本想远离这个贸然进来的omega，但铁链让他无法动身。  
“我只是想来看看你。”洛基爬上了床，索尔的信息素让他有些头昏，他本不该做这些，他开始只是想进来看看索尔狼狈的样子。  
“我喜欢你索尔。”洛基还用着sif的声线。  
“你不是sif。”索尔扯着铁链，sif早在几年前就表了态——说自己绝不喜欢他。  
一双手摸上了索尔的裤裆，香甜的信息素是他从来没有闻过的味道，此时散发这个信息素的“陌生人”已经在用脸蹭着他的裤裆了。  
触碰着哥哥的那部分脸像是烧起来了一样，洛基的腰陷的越来越深，臀部却翘的越来越高，他曾经还骂过那些omega蹭着Alpha下体时的样子是如此下贱，还是当着索尔的面骂，而现在他就像是那些omega一样躺在Alpha的裆下。  
可他现在也不想管这些了，绑紧的裤子不知何时起就开始摩擦着他的嫩穴。  
他就像是一个荡妇一样做到了自己哥哥的胯上，索尔难挡他的热情，而且铁链还绑着他的手，“别想碰我……我自己来”洛基依旧是用sif的声音在说话，他怕被索尔知道自己有这么淫荡。  
“好，好，你自己来。”索尔就喜欢有小脾气的omega，就像是洛基那样。  
索尔等了一会，对方像是在脱衣服。  
就一会，洛基的手又重新扶上了索尔的肩膀。  
没有遮盖的小穴在他的裆部蹭着，这是洛基的第一次，隔着布料蹭时会有些疼，但欲望更胜一筹，快感就像是闪电一样经过他的全身，小腹一阵痉挛，爽的他眯起了眼睛。  
索尔又想挣扎，但被洛基折磨了一通，“那帮我脱个裤子总行吧?”索尔让他扯掉自己的裤子，那迫不及待的样子，洛基全都看在眼里。  
“混蛋。”他低声骂了一句。  
终于在忙乱中扯掉了索尔的裤子，阴茎立马露了出来，那东西全身发紫，上面还有些经经脉脉，出来时还在前后抖动。  
“怎么样，够大吧。”索尔估摸着是他看见了自己的大家伙被吓到了，所以还用腰力甩了甩，“是啊，很大!”洛基笑了笑握了上去，然后一下子捏了个紧，“我是谁你都不知道，你就敢给我看这个?”捏紧的同时索尔发出了一声惨叫，就连被刀捅时都没有这么惨。  
“洛基?我听出来了，你怎么会……”“你闭嘴!”  
洛基忘记了要换声音。  
“别呀，洛基，我也不会嫌弃你的，是你更好啊，你经管做上来，哥哥让你舒服舒服!”  
“叫你闭嘴!我嫌弃你还来不及，轮得着你来嫌弃我?”洛基捏的力气又大了些。  
经管他讨厌索尔这样轻描淡写的挑逗自己，但欲望的催使，他还是坐在了索尔的阴茎上，用峃口一点点吮吸着那根巨大的东西，爽的他仰起了头呻吟。  
他是爽了，但索尔可还憋屈着，所以他就趁着洛基还在爽，腰就偷偷向前顶，好几次都没得逞，被洛基发现了还得挨一次打。  
“弟弟在多捶我几次，就让哥哥进去吧?好不好?”  
“想的挺美?我说了我才不稀罕……啊!哈”  
索尔趁着洛基说话的时间，腰一拱一拱的，阴茎滑着滑着就插了进去，还顺带着插到了深处，现在只被挤出来了一半。  
身上的人一下子抓紧了他的肩膀，在那颤抖，膝盖撑着床不让索尔插的更深，就进出了一次，洛基体内的透明液体就被带出了许多，现在正沿着腿根往下滴。  
“你在动……我就走了!”洛基也知道自己只是说说而已，索尔的一半都进来了，他也只好试着一点点做下去，进的越深，他痉挛就越厉害。  
索尔也感觉到洛基的腰一边颤抖着一边往下沉。  
快感大于痛感，洛基尝到了甜头就停不下来，索尔没想过洛基在床上这么猛，撕咬着他的嘴唇同时还会揉他的胸，屁股也不停的吸着他的阴茎。  
但omega很敏感，所以比索尔先射了出来，小巧的性器随着动作拍打着索尔的腹部，同时还不停的往前喷射精液，但就算这样洛基也没停下动作，他依旧不停的用屁股拍打着哥哥的胯部。  
“呼……结束了”洛基直接从索尔胯上滑了下来，阴茎被拔出后精液立马从里面涌了出来，他不得不夹着腿躺着，“就一次?”索尔坐在床上，铁链声吵的他有些烦躁。  
“你还想来几次?梦里做去吧!”洛基骂骂咧咧的说着要走，终于打算起身时他睁开眼睛，索尔在这之前早就扯掉了链子，现在正在舒展着双手和双脚……  
“做到天亮吧!弟弟!”


End file.
